Swept Aside
by i'madivergentshadowhunter
Summary: Did you ever wonder that if you had changed one little thing, someone you loved could pay for your decisions? They might even die...
1. Prologue

_**Hey Greencloaks and/or Conquerors! PLEASE READ THIS! BEAR WITH ME! I'LL EXPLAIN AT THE END! -IADS**_

PROLOGUE:

Meilin looked across the now empty field. '_Where was he?_' She set off at fast pace across the bodies of lost soldiers of allies and axis alike searching frantically for him. '_Where was he?_' It was now a chorus raging on in her mind. '_Where was he_?' Someone called out her name. She spun and ran at full speed toward the voice.

"Meilin!" The voice was faint, but powerful, singing through her mind and waking up her brain. Yes, that was him, that had to be him. She ran at full speed toward the voice, shouting his name as she went, but no reply came.

And then she saw him.

_**Yup, you've read this before. Yup, I owe you an explanation.**_

_**This is an alternate Collision Course- P.S, Please read that too if you haven't! :)- Where one think happens differently and EVERYTHING CHANGES! (I know, awesome, right? **__**;) ) **__**I'll post again as soon as I finish the next chapter so I don't leave you with nothing new! Tell me what you think! -IADS, Queen of Cliffhangers (Yeah, I'm sticking with that title X) )**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Empty Field of Screams

_**Habari! (Swahili for Hello, according to my sister) Here's the chapter I promised! Hope you love it! And just a reminder, I'm taking requests for any SA fic. You tell me the plot and I'll try my very best to get it just as you want it! :) Read on, Rock on, and most importantly… Live on the moon! X) Enjoy, Extra Terrestrial or otherwise!**_

CHAPTER 1:

Her heart beat fast as she dropped to the ground beside him. _No._ She checked his pulse, hoping against all odds that he might still be alive. _No. _Essix screeched at Meilin and dove at Meilin. Just as Meilin lifted an arm to shield her face, the falcon jolted to a stop in midair and fluttered down to land on Rollan's chest. She squawked mournfully at Meilin. It was such a hopeless sound coming from the fierce predator.

And Meilin understood it perfectly.

_No…_

"Meilin," It came as a rasping whisper, weak and breathless.

"Rollan!" She whispered back, barely holding back tears.

"Meilin," he rasped again, "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry," Her voice was cracking like glass under pressure,

"Did we win?" He barely whispered,

"Shane's dead." She replied,

"Well I know _that_." He smiled weakly, "I killed him."

Essix shrieked at him, "Hey, don't take credit. You weren't anywhere to be seen, Bird-brain." He joked, earning a nip from the falcon.

He looked back to Meilin, "Is Gerathon dead?" She shook her head.

He coughed, choking as blood flowed out of his mouth. He touched the blood and raised his hand up to see.

"Rollan!" She looked him in the eye, "Don't you _dare_ die on me." But she knew there was no point in saying that.

And so did he, "Meilin, I am going to die. My chances of making it through this are gone. Just promise me one thing," he stopped, barely keeping his eyes open, "Fight her with everything you've got. Don't stop until she's dead. You are the strongest person ever. Go kill that bΪt¢∦... I-" He broke off,

"I love you." He whispered,

"I love you, too." She bent down and kissed him.

"Meilin. I'm sorry." And with that, his eyes went blank.

Her throat ached like she had inhaled shards of glass. Her head felt like it was breaking open from the inside. Her face was wet from the tears that now fell.

But what hurt most was her heart.

Her heart that felt like a chunk had just been ripped out and crushed, just barely leaving her heart intact enough to keep beating. The pain in her heart was so great, she felt nothing else.

She put her head in her hands, sobbing.

Then she looked to the sky and screamed at the world for letting him go.

_**It killed me to break Meilin's heart like that, but it was such a powerful scene. Please don't go into hiding and tell me what you think. And remember, revenge is a… Never mind, you know what I mean.**_

_**And I'm still taking requests/plots/prompts for SA fics! -IADS, The person who you most likely want to kill right now (Please don't...)**_


End file.
